Descendants 4: Good to be Hell (2021 film)
Descendants 4: Good to be Hell is an 2022 American musical fantasy television film, which is the third installment in the Descendants series, following Descendants, Descendants 2 and Descendants 3. This time, a crossover with heavy metal music genre, Extreme Metal. Produced by Hulu and Disney Channel Original Movie. Cast Returning Characters * Dove Cameron as Mal, Maleficent's daughter, and later revealed also to be the daughter of Hades * Sofia Carson as Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen * Booboo Stewart as Jay, son of Jafar * Mitchell Hope as Ben, son of Belle and Beast * Sarah Jeffery as Princess Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip * Brenna D'Amico as Jane, daughter of the Fairy Godmother * Melanie Paxson as the Fairy Godmother, the headmistress of Auradon Prep and Jane's mother * Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook and ally of Uma * Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston and ally of Uma * Zachary Gibson as Doug, son of Dopey the Dwarf * Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming * Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine and granddaughter of Lady Tremaine * Jadah Marie as Celia, the daughter of Dr. Facilier * Dan Payne as King Beast, Queen Belle's husband and Ben's father * Keegan Connor Tracy as Queen Belle, Beast's wife and Ben's mother * Bobby Moynihan as the Voice of Dude, Carlos' dog who gained the power of speech in Descendants 2 * Cheyenne Jackson as Hades, ruler of the underworld and later revealed to be Mal's father * China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula New Characters * Kosta Karatzovalis as Prince Carnage * Cronos as King Arthur * Rob Halford as Merlin * Mark Tremonti as * Scott Slapp as * Amy Lee as * Behemoth * Bullet for My Valentime * Cannibal Corpse * Cradle of Filth * Darkthrone # Deftones * Dimmu Borgir * Disturbed * Epica * Godsmack * Immortal * Lacuna Coil * Mayhem * Megadeth ** Dave Mustaine * Metallica ** James Hetfield ** Kirk Hammett ** Robert Trujillo ** Lars Ulrich *Meshuggah *Monster Magent *My Dying Bride *Nightwish *Paraside Lost *Sirenia *Theatre of Tragedy *Thomas Gabriel Fischer Soundtrack 'Disc 1' #Good to Be Hell - Metallica # 'Disc 2' #Halls of Valhalla - Judas Priest #Nothing Left - As I Lay Dying #Freezing Moon - Mayhem #A Secret Place - Megadeth #No More - Disturbed #Hexagram - Deftones Transcript Descendants 4: Good to be Hell/Transcript Credits Notes *We soon learn that Carlos DeVil had died following the events of the Descendants 3 movie, due to the death of his actor Cameron Boyce at 20. *This is the first film that features heavy metal music in the family of a Disney film, despite controversies. But this will have the film to be medieval theme of Heavy metal, music like Power Metal and Symphonic metal did for over the years. #The film did not feature on Disney+. Instead, they have co-production with Hulu to stream on. In addition. Category:2021 films Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Disney Channel Original Movies